Friends: an NCIS story
by NCIS fan McGee
Summary: Ducky and McGee find a friend. two weeks later she is found dying at a crime scene. As time goes by all the agents realize they know her. Will the love be strong enough to bring her back or will she he snatched away by God as suddenly as she was brought in. DiNozzo on holiday in ths story put will return in 2 and 3 . This is my first ever fanfic. Comments appreciated good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Ducky peered up at the sign which' read ME gathering' He realized how long it had been since he last saw that sign. He was brought out of his thoughts by a girl crashing into him. "Sorry sir" she replied"I didn't see you there." Ducky knew something was wrong. He asked the girl and visibly paled at her pointed to a tall man with a black cap on. " go to this man and give him this message" he gave the girl a piece of paper. She handed it to the tall man began to pull her to his car. They drove til they got to a entered a cold room. "This is autopsy"He explained to the girl who was quite calm. "is this cuz i was being chased?"she asked.

Ducky arrived as they made their way to Abby's girl sat drinking caf-pow and McGee pulled Ducky into the ballistics lab. "What are you doing?"McGee yelled. "I know how valuable this girl is!" explained Ducky.

"She is British?" asked McGee

Ducky replied "Yes and she is the daughter of a millionaire"

"she could be held to ransom?" asked McGee who was beginning to understand.

"yes and since her parents are now marines its our job to help her!" cried Ducky

The lift doors pinged. They all turned. Charlotte was gone . A letter found on the table by Major Mass Spec read 'now you know who i am you are all in danger so i must leave. Goodbye friends Xxxx.'

They chased after her but were too slow. She disappeared round the corner.

Unknown to them all the girl favorite cuddly toy she had brought with her was lying forgotten on the cold floor of Abby's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i dont own NCIS if i did i would not be in UK dreaming of 't judge.

The two olive green orbs that were Timothy McGee's eyes opened to a world of pain and heard a sound.A song and he strained to hear ,of course it was,hang on that was his ringtone! He stumbled across his apartment,knocking his typewriter to the floor in his haste.

He picked up his phone not looking at the caller I.D. His first mistake."WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!"Came the roaring voice of sudden sounds jarred his head and sent him leaping up in simple movement making him cry out in pain."Shit!shit!shit!"muttered could be heard pacing the squadroom."I'm gonna kill DiNozzo when he gets back!" He growled.

"Where is Tony?" asked McGee in muttered something about getting was about to protest when the world began to swim and all sounds became echoy and distant. Ducky comforting sentence of "Timothy my dear boy,i will inform Gibbs,Dont you worry."was lost in a clouded clunk of a phone hitting the floor was followed by the thud of Tim's body alongside it.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Tim looked at the folder for the hundreth would Gibbs let Tony take 3 weeks of in the middle of the summer? As he stepped from the lift he heard Tony bragging to asked a question that McGee didn't hear but Tony's answer was ' The DiNozzo Defence '. McGee headed toward his wasn't fast enough to react to Palmers "Look out McGee!"Poor Tim looked up in time for Tony : Gun,Fist and all to hit him between the eyes with all his something broke his fall. Unfortunetely these things were : Gibb's desk chair,one of the once clean but now bloodsplattered walls and Gibbs himself._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Ducky and Gibb's couldn't see or hear this. What they could hear was McGee thrashing around and some incoherant babble strung together too quick to ,a scream, and a bloodcurdling one at that ,echoed from the phone still clutched in Duckys white 's first response was to choke on a big gulp of his fresh coffee soaking him and the pristine white tiles of the autospy floor , sending them a light brown tint.

Ducky apparently understood what was happening as before Gibbs could straighten up, he was deep in a conversation with Jimmy who had entered the room just in time to hear the scurried away as fast as his gremlin feet would allow him up to Abby's hated having to shut off Android Lust and snatch the caf-pow from her hand in order for her to listen. She understood as well and grabbed Bert( her farting stuffed hippo/pillow/footrest/whatever was needed of it at that present time.) and crammed it into her wobbled on her large heels and followed Jimmy into had recovered from his inital shock and was having the situation explained to him by an unusualy flustered Ducky.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Abby arrived at Tims apartment full of hugs and sympathy and let herself in with the spare key he hid in his flowerpot. McGee was sitting on his sofa looking like a as white as snow,he was shaking so much his cup of tea was going more on his clothes than in his set up her video conference thingamajic -as she liked to call it-and told McGee to get some much protest he -Pow in hand and Gibbs on standby she settled down to flick through McGee's many T.V. episode of Magnum P.I. was on and as Tony often spoke of it she decided to watch it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Gibbs's voice jolted her from her had dozed off during the fifth episode in the : Marvolous, Magnum Marathon."Abb's Get Up NOW!" Abby prised her bones from the chair and squinted at Gibbs's face in the webcam. Ducky was sitting in the background and was speaking to turned to the camera and Abby gasped at his had been crying. A lot."Wake McGee up and get him over here!" Abby nodded and headed toward the room. After a lot of persuading and shouting and spillages of Caf-Pow (Long Story)McGee was dressed and ready to .As Tim left Ducky called to Abby "Abigail dear, could you grab the Mickey Mouse teddy from the fireplace?"As she turned a memory shot through it couldnt it wouldnt be. 'Your just overreacting' she thought to herself as she got in her car.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

As they stepped into autopsy McGees heart did jumping instantly saw the figure. He looked at Ducky for permission and when he nodded Tim stepped toward the silver gleaming table and the girl on blonde hair was matted and hung in muddy clumps over her scraped and bruised thick black rimmed glasses were split in half and a lense was clothes where bloody and had bullet holes in.A dry sob ecsaped his lips. "Cry Tim. we wont think no less of ya" Said a voice that made them all had forgotten Palmer who was the only one exept Tim and Ducky who knew about the encounter (in the previous chapter).McGee nodded and then it was all ,Raw screams and sobs of heartbreak,pity and was just a WAS 11 AND SOMEONE HAD IT IN FOR HER! A item was pushed into his hand and he looked down at teddy. He placed it next to his friend,his BEST friend. And looked at her broken last renmants of a good life before hell broke lose onto this one poor agent crumbled to pieces before his streaming eyes.


End file.
